


To Amuse Or Not

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur gets to play with the little ones before he has to break the news to Gwen about Lancelot.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 70 Amused</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Amuse Or Not

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: To Amuse Or Not**  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, past Lancelot/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** The Princesses, Devon  
 **Summary:** Arthur gets to play with the little ones before he has to break the news to Gwen about Lancelot.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 805  
 **Prompt:** 70 Amused 

** To Amuse Or Not **  
Arthur walked into the offices of the Kingdom of Britain and sniffed the air. He wrinkled his nose and went to find Gwen. 

He knocked on the Queen’s door. 

“Enter!” Arthur heard Gwen call from the other side of the door. 

Arthur walked in and smiled at the site of the Queen on the floor playing with the three children. 

“I see you are having a meeting.” Arthur smiled as he walked in.

“Finally!” Gwen got off the floor and gave him a hug. “Where is Merlin? Morgana got a cryptic call this morning about he had to leave on a diplomatic mission to Venezuela.”

“He had to go get someone that we thought we had lost.” Arthur said. He ignored the questioning look she was giving him. He held up a shopping bag “I have presents for the Princesses and Merlin gave me Devon’s too.” 

“Go ahead.” Gwen said. “But we will talk about this later. Will you amuse them while I take this to the post?” She picked up a letter on her desk and headed out the door without waiting for an answer. 

Arthur chuckled. He sat on the floor and pulled out the toys and started to play with the children. 

Arthur started to play tickle with the children. He laughed at their giggles. He always enjoyed playing with the Princesses and Devon. Being King didn’t give him as much time as he would like to just have fun with them. 

He was lying on his back on the floor with the three children climbing on top of him when Morgana came in. 

Morgana was covered in goo and looked like she had been wrestling with a bear. “Arthur, where is my husband?” 

Arthur looked up and laughed. With an amused grin he pointed at her. “What the…. What happened to you?”

“The dragon has a cold. She sneezed on me. I need Merlin to make something to help her.” Morgana picked at her shirt. “I have no idea what to do. I don’t want it to get worse.” 

“Is that why it smells in the building?” Arthur chuckled.

“Centuries of hibernation have wreaked havoc on her system. I have been trying to keep up with the mess.” Morgana said. “I really need my husband. Why is he in Venezuela? He said it was a diplomatic mission. We don’t have trade with that country.” 

“It’s not about trade.” Arthur said. The Princesses were still bouncing on top of him. Devon had started to fuss and reach for Morgana.

“I need to change my shirt, Poppet. Stay here with Uncle one more minute.” Morgana said as she ducked out the door. “Arthur, amuse him so I can get out of this nasty shirt.” 

Devon started to cry. Arthur tried to get him to play but he wanted his Mummy. 

Gwen came back in a moment later. Gwen bent down and picked Devon up. “Why is he crying, Arthur?”

“He wanted his Mummy. Morgana had to change her shirt.” Arthur put the Princesses on the floor and carefully sat up.

“The dragon is sick. It needs a poultice or something.” Gwen put her hands on her hips. “They will never go down for a nap now. I said amuse them not rile them up.” 

Arthur shrugged and grinned.        

The two little Princesses yawned almost in unison. 

Arthur grinned even bigger. “I think a nap is in order. I must have tired them out for you.” 

Morgana came in with a fresh shirt on. Gwen handed over Devon.  

“There, there, Poppet.” Morgana started to rub his back. She took him to the travel crib in her office. 

Gwen put the Princesses in the travel crib and they started to fuss. She rubbed their backs until they started to close their eyes. Gwen tapped Arthur on the shoulder and pointed to the door.  

Arthur went to his office and waited for them. Gwen was the first one there. Morgana was right behind her.

“What is going on?” Gwen asked as she sat down. “Why is Merlin in Venezuela?”

“Lancelot is alive.” Arthur said and waited for a reaction. 

“I am not amused Arthur.” Gwen said. “He was killed. What is really going on?”

“Lancelot called Merlin and I sent him to go get him.” Arthur said. He looked at Morgana. “He said nothing about this to you?”

Morgana shook her head. “How is he still alive?”

“Merlin didn’t get the details. He has been in a coma. He just woke up.” Arthur said. He looked at the shocked look on Gwen’s face. “I know we had moved on from his death but it seems we have to deal with him being alive.” 

Gwen nodded. “It changes nothing. You are my husband and he is nothing to me. We will both make that clear to him.”    


End file.
